stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Vibe
The Vibe, or the Groove, is a magical musical energy that is a part of most Step City inhabitants. Vibe power and dancing feed each other, and talented vibe users will innately have good musical skills. Highly proficient users of Vibe are known as Steppers. Those who are completely unable to use the Vibe are called Jamdeaf. Vibe varies greatly between individuals in function, appearance, and strength. Powers can manifest as just about anything, from pizza making to fire conjuring. The information below describes the average functions of Vibe but you are free to vary from this base model. 'Using Vibe' unleashing his full vibe power]]Vibe generates from dancing and singing. It can be used immediately or stored in the body. Every individual has a unique looking vibe, and vibe can appear as anything, from a simple glow to a storm of stars. Weaker vibes have simpler effects, while stronger vibes appear more complex. Though a stepper can also dance and stockpile vibe to use later, powers are strongest when used in conjunction with dance. Often, other factors can change a vibe. Emotions in particular tend to mix up the groove, to the point that some effects can only be activated if the dancer is happy, afraid, or angry. 'Source and History' When the people of Step City gained Vibe powers on V-Day, most treated it as some some sort of higher power or religious force. All but a very select few know anything about the true origin of the vibe. Of that small group, many are now dead. What certain people in the city do know is this: The STEP Project broadcasted special low level frequencies over the entire island for decades, with the theory being that the frequency aligned with subjects natural biorhythm, acting as a key to unlock their greatest potential. Alas, the only effect seemed to be an increase in ability and desire to dance and sing. :::::::::::: Until V-Day. On that day, the transmissions were amplified exponentially, resulting in massive boosts to the latent powers of all citizens. To this day, STEP Tower still broadcasts a powerful, inaudible frequency. Humming can be heard and felt from the upper floors of Step Tower, but all but the roof, lobby and first few floors are inaccessible without both Step Tower Card Keys. 'A List of Active Vibes' A list of vibes belonging to active characters. Duplicates are allowed, but you certainly aren't limited to this list. Feel free to use whatever you like when designing a stepper! Remember, nothing is too ridiculous! *Inspiration Link! Bat Vibe - Nananananananana BAT VIBE. Muffy Connection '– User connects their vibe with another targeted stepper's vibe. The user then can feel the other stepper's vibe, allowing them to amplify, redirect, or even copy other’s vibe abilities. Dustin, Miss '''Copycat - '''The user can copy other people's slick moves or even their vibe abilities. Dustin '''Earth '- When these dancers do a stomp, the whole city'll know about it. Sand, gravel, boulders, dirt, all become a potential tool or weapon around these guys. BellaBella '''Electric - Dancing and movements generate electricity. Potentially capable of electrical absorption, manipulation, and metamorphosis. Frankie, Joule Emotion Manipulator '- When these guys tell you to chill the hell out, you won’t have much of a choice. Some emotion steppers have an effect only on specific feelings. Sweet , Jack, Sigurd, Ace '''Fire '- What's there to say? These cats will burn you every time. Leo '''Glass - Vibe manifests itself as solid glass. Ridiculously sharp, fragile knives, shot glasses and tiny glass figurines are just a few of the products the City now enjoys thanks to the efforts of these dancers. Sunny Ghost -''' These steppers dance with the dead. Some can interact similar to mediums, communing with the deceased, even drawing from the powers that the dead utilized in life. Others can become ghostly, or manipulate the spirits to do all their dirty work.. Around these guys, secrets taken to the grave are now 100% less secure... Don Cornell , Miss,Vivi '''Gravity – Command over up and down. With it, steppers well always have perfect balance, can potentially fly, and cause their enemies to falter, or even shoot off to who knows where. Don Bonita Healing – Medics are in high demand in the war torn streets of Step City; medical licenses, less so. Shandrel Ice – Keepin’ things cool. Rigel , Bit, Yuki Insect Swarm - Creepy crawlies gonna creep. Laron "Spider" Fitch Injury Redirection – User can transfer injuries from himself and others to himself and others. Mnyeahh, stop hitting yourself! Cross Leech – The stepper takes another’s vibe power or life force as their own, and is able to use the abilities of their host or even heal themselves. While it is not always ''a parasitic relationship, leeches tend to put other performers on edge if they think they’re being drained of their very soul. M.O.N.A.E Bot, Remi , Dr. Trot '''Light' - Fireworks, flashy lights, sparkles, glowing, lasers, these guys got the light show all worked out. Sources can range from sun, moon, and stars, to electricity and pure, inner sparkle. Don Bonita, Phoenix, Frankie Mirror - Ability to reflect others’ vibe, either returning it to the sender, or to an entirely different target.Dustin Perception Alteration: You might not notice these guys. They're around though. Honest. Mr. Brown Rockets - Maggets. Ace Super form - The ability to bring out hidden potential in targets. Muffy Vibe Eater '''- These steppers absorbs, store, amplify, and shoot out music waves. They can ingest music and other stepper's vibe. Certain steppers find the latter ability a gross breach of conduct. Steven o Rizzle (but only with physical vibe attacks i.e. Lightning = light/heat/kinetic waves.), M.O.N.A.E Bot. '''Vibe Booster - Often found in vibe musicians, besides just dancers. These popular fellas can amp up other steppers’ dance abilities and vibe powers with their own groove. [[Frankie Valentine|Frankie ,''' ]]Lothario, Dustin, Dr.Strife '''Water Manipulation - Steppers that can control the movement and flow of water. Some can even become liquid themselves. Nina Wave Eater - These steppers can absorb, store, amplify, and shoot out condensed waves. The waves absorbed are not just limited to just sound, but can be light, electromagnetic, infrared- the list goes on. How do these badasses not overload all the time? Because they are bauss, that's how. Steven o Rizzle 'A List of Inactive Vibes' A list of inactive character's vibes, as well as joke characters and npcs. Airbender - Just like in Avatar: The Last Airbender, these steppers can manipulate air and its movements. GoggleZ Aircraft Magnetism - '''The user attracts nearby aircraft to their bodies, or they are drawn to aircraft, flying into the air towards it. No reported users. One reported vehicular incident involving pants stuck in a jet engine. '''Astral Projection - Like a ghost, but not dead. Users inherrit ghost like abilities but ulitize their own soul instead of others. Miss Bee Swarm '''– Vibe summons vast amounts of angry bees and wasps '''Bartender - These steppers can make drinks irresistible, or more potent, or infused with vibe, or do something craaaazzy ''to the imbiber. Many of the employees at the Mothership Discotheque have this power. '''Blood - '''Steppers can manipulate blood within themselves or others at their disposal. Possible healing abilities and can provide a very quick natural death. Dr.Strife '''Chef' - The ability to use their vibe to create ridiculously tantalizing dishes that everyone will enjoy. Some can even infuse vibe in their foods, giving the diner a vibe boost of their own. Chik Chicky Boom - Unconfirmed, an incredibly powerful vibe that forces other steppers to join the user in an inescapable, contagious rumba beat. Rumored users: Extrano Disorientation - Side effects may include dizziness, confusion, and totally weak moves. Zacharia Explosions - Everything can be made into a bomb with this vibe. Already a bomb? Well now it’s a BIGGER bomb. Svetlana Flight - Users with the ability to fly. Do these people perhaps leave the island every once in a while...? Fruit - Power over FRUIT. Possible to make said fruit glow, fly, and burst. Maybe even can it. Cananabananamilism. Ghost Flamingos – I don’t know either. Hair Manipulation - Hair flips become deadly with this vibe, and the stepper's tresses can be used as a weapon. Das Hypnosis - You're getting sleepy. Your eyes are heavy. Relax. Now cluck like a chicken. Ok, now stop moving and let these steppers dance you into the ground. You won't have much of a choice in the matter, I'm afraid. Disassemble – Power to break it down. Dancing and objects. Camino Luck - An understated vibe that is nevertheless exceptionally powerful. Steppers with this ability have a tendency towards recklessness, but hey, it'll all turn out ok in the end, right? Metal '''- These steppers can shape and manipulate metal at will. Kegan '''Mime - An interpretive gesture becomes real. A mime stepper who shoots you a kiss, well, you'll notice. Bullet wounds are hard to miss, after all. Music Power-Up '-' The stepper gains physical prowess according to the music they hear. Eve Phasing - Steppers with the ability to phase through any object, including, but not limited to: walls, buildings, hills, metal, your safe... Pizza – Using their power, skill, and groove, these steppers make a mean pie. Psychadelic - Control/influence over psychadelic related experiences. Smooth Sally Self Petrification - Once thought to be one of the most debilitating V-day symptoms, steppers with this ‘power’ need constant noise, else their bodies seize up and lock down. However, it’s rumored that certain clever citizens have found a way to harness the condition, using rock hard limbs and controlled sounds to dish out devastating blows, as well as perform some of the sweetest popping and locking the City’s ever seen. Bedlam Shadows '''- Controling darkness itself~! Jake '''Shapeshifting - These steppers can transform themselves into anything, or even anyone, depending on the person. Including, but not limited to: animals, inanimate objects, other individuals... Shoes '- Stepper's vibe can create, alter, and enhance shoes, skates, and anything else foot-wear related. '''Smoke '– Manipulate and metamorphose into smoke. Possible connection to air manip? GoggleZ 'Speed '- Gotta go ''Fast'' Beatrice '''Telekinesis - The ability to move objects without touching them. A rare power. Telepathy - Another rare ability where users can read minds. So keep your thoughts clean! Teleportation '– Dancing causes wormholes to tear into the very fabric of time/space continuum ect ect. Dancer goes poof. '''Time '- Time manip steppers can potentially rewind, speed up, slow down, and stop the show entirely. Time paradoxes may or may not be their fault, depending on who you ask, in what timeline. Jezebel Jo '''Vibe Nullifier – It wasn’t very effective… Sadie, Smiles Weather Control - “WIND AND WATER, WHIRL AND RAGE!!!" Carla Category:Info Category:Culture